User talk:Mckrongs
Wiki Contents Here is an outline of important pages on the wiki. Monster Hunter *Monster List *Monster Types *Game List *Weapon Types *Weapon Mechanics *Item List *MH Vocabulary Wiki * * *Category:Help Pages * *Template Portal For Fun *Future MH Wishlist *Poll Topic Index *Music Gallery *Wiki Members Monster Creations Archives [[User talk:Mckrongs/Archive 1|'Archive 1']] Did you know...? i got one of those facts for you: did you know that if a tigrex, monoblos, or diablos screams, it acts like a sonic bomb, knocking out picine wyverns out of the sand? I have a fact for you, Mckrongs. Did you know that Barioth's snowball attack can deonate Barrel Bombs? I unfortunately discovered this doing Ice and Fire speedruns...Prog1thefencer 18:00, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Mckrongs, i got a "Did you know?" Fact: Did you know that before Gypceros wakes up after faking its death, its lightcrystal on its head will begin strobing and make a faint flashing noise? Aezor 18:46, October 24, 2010 (UTC) High Quality Assets Hey, I have a ton of high-res images, vids, PSDs, etc for the MH games. Curious if you'd like them for use on the Wikia. In all we're talking probably around 10gbs. Snow Infernus 02:49, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Snow Request for Rollbacking Privileges Hi, Mckrongs. I am requesting for rollback so that when I am reverting vandalism, it won't take as long. I understand how it works and will use it properly. --Sincerely, [[User:Edward130603|'Edward130603']][[User_Talk: Edward130603|'Talk']] 21:26, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Sharpness+1/Guard+2/Evade+1 Lance Armor Set By Deathstrife Heres my Ultimate Armor Set for lancers if you guys can add it to the armor combination page to the wikia please: Weapon: Aletreon Gleam O = +1 Handicraft, -1 Sharpness Helm: Agnaktor Helm+ Chest: Agnaktor Mail+ O = +1 Handicraft, -1 Sharpness Gloves: Agnaktor Vambraces+ OOO = +3 Guard, -1 Stamina : +1 Handicraft, -1 Sharpness Pants: Helios/Selene Coil+ OOO = +4 Handicraft, -2 Sharpness Boots: Vengis Greaves OOO = +4 Handicraft, -2 Sharpness Charm: +7 Evade 2 Slot Charm OO = +3 Evade, -1 Health Skills: Sharpness +1, Guard+2, Evade +1 Having trouble finding the charm? well you can put whatever charm there and still have Sharpness +1, Guard +2 and whatever skill you can get from your charm. Deathstrife 03:31, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Deathstrife i got a new fact hey, i found out you can roll dodge a roar. Its kinda tricky and hard to explain, but your shoulders have to be on the ground when the normal roar effect comes in. as far as i know, only works on tri (kinda tricky to do, not sure if i "did it correctly" on an other MH games) Sup Mckrongs Hey bro, I'm sort of back~. What's the good word? Anything new 'round here? were doing it man were making this hapen 00:13, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Monster Carves Not that you did a bad job on the page, but alot of that infomation on that page is outdated and incorrect. Could you lift the lock for a short time or I could give you all the edits that can be made. --AnimalKirby 13:58, June 27, 2010 (UTC) RE: Korean Names Sidebar I welcome any assistants.. This page is going to be huge.. I am currently Translating every obtainable item in the game. Including monster parts and such.. If your willing or able to assist let me know.. I know I have things for others to work on.. :) But please dont feel obligated! RedSatiin 22:12, June 30, 2010 (UTC) (Sooner or later I'll figure out those Talk Templates lol) Crimson Fatalis First Japanese Appearance of Crimson Fatalis was in "Monster Hunter Portable". It`s was 1st DL quest they released Advanced Armor? Seeing as youre the last one to have edited the Monster Hunter tri armor High rank blademaster page, i figured i'd go to you with this question. Does High Rank Armor protect from High Rank monsters the same as Low Rank Armor would protect from Low Rank Monsters? file:PS_Button_Circle.png file:PS_Button_X.png file:PS_Button_Square.png file:PS_Button_Triangle.png Check This Out No? Aha! I finally did one! lol Hi Hi Mckrongs. Where exactly do you live in Philipines? Thanks...Carinodren(P.S. where should I sign four tildes?) ya like were???? :) hunting card artbook No, I don't have any interest in buying that one. Bobofango 11:50, July 18, 2010 (UTC) for the facts did you know when your fighting the lao shan and the rocks fall they do 1dmg each 22:01, July 27, 2010 (UTC)chet913 Ceadeus Song No Idea. It was in the Tri Hunter Encyclopedia on the Underwater Ruins page. I just assume that was the song lyrics. I mean, what else can it be? --Bobofango 03:00, August 1, 2010 (UTC) thumb|left The User Board A fact+question Hey Mckrongs, Did you know Nekoht (Pokke Village Chief) was based of the word Neko? Neko is the Japanese word for cat. and also how do you make a template like yourself in which you can input talk? Like this one: HunterSiebe. 13:02, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Philippines! OMG u filipino!! me too.. haha musta na! ~Bohdaker Sinabi, siguro o.k lang nman kung magtagalog tau dito since its just a User Page anyways as long its not in the Administrators Board or such. hopefully they dont mind. diba! hehe ~Bohdaker How How How? I need to do a +carve on mh3 to upgrade my hammer. AND I DON'T KNOW HOW! Anyone care to tell me? Please Lol Don't worry, I've known you long enough to realise you're not out to deliberately sign all the monster pages. ;-) I actually found it pretty amusing. Lord Loss 10:44, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Was eager to try this layout Yeah i know what you mean but want to see what this layout can do which lighten up load times though. This the only layout i'll do on this page. 4 diffrent language though kinda killing me too many. ~Bohdaker Narga Click me. Have a look, is that alright? Thekingkiller 14:19, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Suggestions page Hi there, To start I'm loveing the Hinata thing you got going on XD I'm haveing some issues with the sugestions page I can't seem to figure out how to make a direct coment on the suggestions at the top specifically about updateing the information for the monster info section. My suggestion is to add a section on each monsters info to say if it is vulnerable to Pitfall or Shock traps also Flash and Sonic bombs, I think this would be really usefull especially when planning hunts and what items to take. It would also be good for Bobofango's 'monster info page.... I 'm sure it's really simple and I have jsut over looked it so please help :) I'd be more than happy to start going through and updateing these my self I I could as well. Nick XD Crazy guy1st 15:56, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I should of been moer specific. I play monster hunter freedom unite although I do have tri. I spend allot of my time out and about with my mates on our psp's so I was refering to the monster info page for that. XD Crazy guy1st 01:20, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Badges Did you have a part in this?--AnimalKirby 00:25, September 20, 2010 (UTC) monster hunter freedom 3 music Haven't you heard Monster Hunter Freedom 3 opening music? 09:35, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Other than in the trailer, no. It's still not released yet until in December 1st x-x -Mckrongs Seekin' for otaku friends Are you an Otaku?Lelouch 91 07:25, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks I see a lot of new things have happend with the wiki, i got too get up to speed with everything. not that i haven't been here every now and then but logging and get rewards and stuff it all seems new to me lol. LOL really? it felt like its been here for a while just never noticed it. medals i see that you or another bureaucat/admin has put medals on the website. could you please tell me who put the medals? i would like to congratulate them. Full name: Iyarkonan. Shortened name: Iyark. Nickname: It's too embarrasing... 21:31, September 28, 2010 (UTC) 'Scuze Me. Why did you delete my Blog? Aion Nova 00:08, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Mistake i just realized my mistake with making extra pages for redirecting. Is there something else i was supposed to, or should i just go back an delete all the links to it? --AnimalKirby 20:45, October 4, 2010 (UTC) 05:11, October 9, 2010 (UTC) I was blocked for Inserting nonsense/gibberish into pages which I have not done From pitch Hey there Mck, can you make an armor portal? Similar to the Weapon Portal you fixed up? 'PitchBlack696 23:53, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey, do you know the links to download Raviente Battle Theme??? I really want to download and listen to it until I die. (mp3, not videos) Did You Know?... Apparently Your the man to come to about adding facts to the Did You Know?... Archive, so I thought I'd run a couple by you, cuz I didn't want to just add them if you didn't find em necessary... ok, Did You Know that according to Monster Hunter Orage, Congalalas' scientific name is Tokkyu Kenshi Donga? and Did You Know Orage, in Monster HUnter Orage, is Japanese for Storm... I found those interesting, and I'd probably be able to come up with a few more to... Cheers thnx... User:Monster Masher ceros gravios (naruto rikudo mode) i have a question have you heard of a hunter known as moisiel ( greatest hunter eva) if you met this hunter online tell him to come back to unite plz. thank you kindly. AHHH I came to say Hi and i found a creepy Hinata stalker thing following me >< lol so how did ya do that? 04:21, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Your Input Monster list template acting up? I've noticed that the monster list template appears to be cut off with an icon that expands it to normal in a second window when clicked rather than remaining at its usual size. This has occurred on every page I've seen it appear on, so it might be a formatting problem of some kind. I spoke to Artemis about it and he said that you might be able to help. Do you know what happened to it? If you do, please try to fix it. It's nearly impossible to use the way it is now.EDN explorer 17:01, December 15, 2010 (UTC) The photo galleries are really messed up aren't they -_-. Good job on cleaning them up :D Plexioth- xD 07:02, December 16, 2010 (UTC) anyone making blog posts i see on the admin board your talking about random people making "official blog posts", and im quite sure your refering to me and my amatsu page, well in my defence the king killer told me to make it. oh and was that what you wanted to talk to me about? XD 04:42, December 19, 2010 (UTC) HONEY ROASTED GO SO NUTS i almost always try to start my headings with something crazy. now to the main point you awesome beast you are extra epic i want to thank you for everthing you have ever done. you encourage me to do so many things. you a ultra king among chickens in space that reach out to the souls of the crying young for inspiration and on that note i thank you fin.Ceros gravios 08:17, December 22, 2010 (UTC) honest truth i have no idea how to respond. Talk Template Hi Mckrongs. I was just talking to Artemis about making one of those text templates you guys use for myself and he said to ask you for all the coding and how to do stuff, if you could show me how and get me the coding it would be much appreciated Plexioth- xD 23:33, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks a bunch Mckrongs but I was just wondering if u could lock that page so only I can edit it and also how can i make my pic bigger? cheers Plexioth- xD 07:10, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Do not worry don't worry, no more manga strips in my fanfic, have a nice xmas!--Littlemilton 20:57, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Cleanup No need to thank me, it's part of the job description. :-) Lord Loss 12:04, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Armor format. Hello, I had a question regarding the format of MHF2/MHFU armor set pages. Every page I look at seems to have a different format/template and otherwise and I was wondering if there was a uniform standard to follow so that they all look the same style-wise. Kiyoaki 13:39, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Response Thanks for doing that. I actually stumbled upon that rajang video while looking on Youtube for monster hunter frontier.Off topic, but it's weird that you can't delete your own blogs.